Sans fin
by EddyLayan
Summary: Sherlock découvre que son frère jumeau a crée Moriarty et a embauché Richard Brook. Ma pire fanfiction, inceste dans les chapitres à venir... ARRET DEFINITIVE DE LA FANFIC. NO SUITE
1. Chapter 1

Après s'être assuré que John le croyait dur comme fer qu'il était bien mort. Sherlock s'éloigna du cimetière. Une Berling noir l'attendait comme il avait pu se l'imaginer. Il grinça des dents et se résigna à prendre place à l'arrière dont la porte avait été ouverte par un homme aux regards neutres presque robotique.  
Il n'y avait que lui comme chauffeur et que Sherlock comme passager. Le détective ne prononça aucun mot et observa à travers les vitres transparents noirs le seul paysage que lui offrait Londres.  
Il se doutait du lieu où il allait être déposé bien que dans le fond, il cachait une profonde haine envers la personne qu'il allait surement rencontrer dans les prochaines heures.

Il ne s'était guère trompé. Il fut emmené dans l'un des quartiers les plus riches et les discrets de Londres. Il connaissait cette endroit par coeur pour y avoir des dizaines de fois échapper au propriétaire. Dans ce quatier, il n'y avait que de riches hommes de l'ombre autant dans la justice que dans la politique.  
Il fut introduit dans la pièce principale dont il connaissait tous les recoins. Les droles de status, avec la grande et immense table, la cheminée et ses deux fauteuils n'avaient guère changés depuis sa dernière "visite".  
L'homme qui ne souhaitait pas voir depuis sa récente affaire l'attendait au milieu de la pièce, debout avec un journal à la main. Son visage était trop calme. Trop serein. Trop impasible. Et Sherlock détestait ça. Il serra du poing près surement à une tentative d'agression à son frère ainé.  
Pendant quelques minutes, aucun des deux n'ouvrirent la bouche, combattant mentalement les propos qu'ils allaient à la suite affrontée. Puis, Sherlock n'en tenant plus, laissa échapper sa colère.  
"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as -tu trahi ? Cria-t-il enfin en se précipitant vers Mycroft.  
Il leva son poing mais la dure et ferme main de son ainé l'arrêta avec brillance, devrait-il l'avouer. Sherlock s'écarta de lui vivement, répugner à l'idée d'être toucher par son ainé.  
"- Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Parce que tu souhaitais de venger ?  
- Sherlock, je n'ai jamais...  
- Oh, mais, ce sont toujours les mêmes phrases, les mêmes paroles : Je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas ma faute, je te promets ceci ou cela...  
- SHERLOCK ! Hurla encore plus fort l'ainé.  
Le plus jeune sursauta de ce ton de voix si inhabituelle. Son sang froid lui rappela de se calmer et de ne pas montrer trop d'émotions.  
"- Je sais que j'ai fait des choses...inconvenables pour un frère ainé. Mais je te jure, Sherlock, que je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que nous puissions en arriver là; J'ai même du mentir un peu à John, et à moi-même pour accepter ce fait. Ce fait que je n'ai jamais osé te dire vraiment.  
- Quoi ? De quoi, tu parles ? S'impatienta Sherlock, confus.  
- Sherlock, Richard Brook existe bel et bien. Et James Moriarty n'existe pas. On l'a crée. L'homme qui est mort sur le toit n'avait que quelques heures avant de mourir. Il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et il devait mourir le lendemain, il est bien l'acteur Richard Brook.  
- C'est impossible...cela ne se peut pas. J'en suis certain.  
- Si, je l'ai su pendant son incarcération. Il m'a tout dit. Il m'a dit que il ne s'appelait pas James Moriarty, mais Richard Brook. J'ai cherché dans tous archives, son identité, sa famille, ses contacts; Il s'avère que il travaille en tant qu'acteur.  
- Comment...  
- Laisse moi finir ! Coupa froidement Mycroft exaspéré, Moriarty est un mythe ! Il a été conçu pour nous voiler les yeux, pour nous concentrer sur les affaires importantes. Toutes les affaires les plus extraordinaires que tu as faites ont été organisé, planifié pour le seul but de te détruire. De l'affaire du taxi à l'affaire du tableau du Reichenbach de Turner en passant par ta dernier enquête."  
Le cerveau de Sherlock passa en revue toutes ces enquêtes. Il était trop paniqué pour percevoir le moindre détail qu'il lui permettait de se prouver ce fait. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Mais les paroles de son frère ont éveillé en lui des doutes. Son coeur battait anormalement vite et il sentit son corps tremblait, l'amenant des sueurs froides incontrolables. Son esprit avait trop vite et trop bien analysé.  
"- Je sais à quoi tu penses, Sherlock, ajouta Mycroft, je n'ai jamais voulu croire au début, j'aime voulu oublier cette posibilité, pourtant il y avait trop de coincidences...  
- C'est impossible, ça ne ce se peut pas; Il ne peut pas...bredouilla le plus jeune en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- A ton avis d'où vient le prénom de Moriarty ? James, Jim, Jimmy...C'était trop étrange pour que ce soit un hasard.  
- Mais...il est mort...  
- Toi aussi, Sherlock, tu devrais être mort, tu..."  
Mycroft ne put continuer sa phrase, son frère ne l'écouta plus et disparut dans le couloir qui le menait à la sortie.  
Sherlock ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait véritablement. Il ressentait de la colère et de la tristesse. Il aurait aimé autres choses comme fin ultime. Il pensait avoir fait une bonne chute pour les mémoires du Docteur John Watson, pourtant il avait l'impression de n'avoir résolu que un quart de l'affaire "MORIARTY".  
Il s'engourfra encore une fois dans la Berling noir et ordonna au chauffeur d'aller à Cardiff. D'abord un peu surpris, ce dernier le prévint que cela allait durer quelques heures et lui demanda si il ne souhaitait pas prendre le train.  
"- Ecoutez je suis censé être mort ! Vous voulez que tout le monde me voit dans la gare ?  
- Non, monsieur...  
- alors, dépêchez vous !"  
L'homme soupira. Cependant, Sherlock aurait du se douter que parfois le monde était petit et aurait du se rappeler que les hommes de son frère n'étaient pas tous de braves types qui ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres d'un homme. Il aurait du se rappeler que le dernier homme embauché par son frère, avait presque voulu tuer John et Mme Hudson. Et que les chauffeurs ne sont pas tous de bons bougres.  
Trop concentrer dans ses propres pensées tourmentés, il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre lorsque la pointe d'une seringue s'enfonça dans son épaule droit.


	2. Chapter 2

Il ignorait où il était. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que l'on voulait de lui bien que dans le fond, il essayait de ne pas y penser. Il avait en effet une possibilité mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il avait pour la première fois de sa vie peur d'avoir raison à ce sujet. On lui avait enlevé son précieux manteau qui était maintenant posé dans un coin.

La pièce dans lequel il était garni de papiers peints arrachés et fissurés. La lumière du jour passait à travers la seule et unique fenêtre à volets à demi-fermé. Certes, c'était peu pour voir assez clairement mais au moins Sherlock n'était pas tout à fait dans le noir. Aucun décor, rien n'aurait pu prouver que quelqu'un habitait la pièce. Il y faisait d'ailleurs froid faisant le faisant frissonner parfois. En face, de lui, un chaise et une boite de bois noir d'aux moins 1mètres, pensait-il.

Il avait été attaché par des lanières de cuirs noirs qui le pendait à un crochet situé au plafond et l'obligeait à rester debout. Ce qui n'était guère agréable pour ses jambes. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années que il attendait. Il n'espérait pas, en tout cas, que son ou ses ravisseurs puissent avoir pitié de son état actuel. Il espérait seulement que son frère Mycroft le retrouverait très vite. Maintenant qu'il était officiellement mort, il n'avait pas le choix que de compter sur la seule et l'unique personne qui le savait vivant.

Le bruit d'une clé dans une serrure interrompit ses pensées. Il retint son souffle quand la porte s'ouvrit. La silhouette s'avança à lui et enfin le détective put dévisager un homme dont le visage ne lui était guère inconnu.  
"- Toi ! S'écria Sherlock, comment...as-tu...pu...?

Il ne pouvait y croire une seule seconde que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui était vivant. Non. C'était impossible. Il devrait être mort. Depuis longtemps. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux. Cet homme ne peut être...  
"- Allons, Sherlock, toi aussi tu es sensé être mort. Pourquoi me poserais-tu la question ? Ricana ce dernier en caressant la joue du prisonnier, tu n'auras guère changé, toujours aussi buté qu'avant. Oh...mais qu'est ce que tu as ?"  
Sherlock tremblait violement à son contact. Il avait essayé de se retenir mais c'était plus fort que lui. Son corps trahissait son émotion. Il avait pensé à cette posibilité mais n'y avait guère cru. Jusqu'à maintenant.  
"- Je suis vivant, Sherlock, tu devrais content. Je vivrais à tes cotés. Pourquoi ne souris-tu pas ?  
- Tu avais donc tout prévu, souffla-t-il avec effort, pourquoi fais-tu ça...Moriarty...Richard Brook...pourquoi ?  
- Et toi, pourquoi résous-tu autant d'enquête ? Pourquoi collectionnes tu des cadavres dans ton appartement ?"  
A ces mots, le détective, surpris, releva la tête pour croiser le regard froid et cruel de son ravisseur.  
"- Eh, oui, mon petit, minauda celui-ci, je sais tout de toi. Tout ce que tu as fait, tout ce que tu as résolu, tes moindres faits et gestes, tu as oublié que nous étions pareils ? Franchement Sherlock, tu me déçois, tu crois que j'allais mourir aussi facilement, laissant derrière moi tout ce que j'ai fait ? Non. Si toi, tu résous, moi je crée. Je crée les problèmes et pour la résolution c'est toi. Je suis le commencement, tu es la fin."

Il se rapprocha de Sherlock qui fit de son mieux pour éviter ses yeux qui lançaient une haine auquel jamais il n'avait été confrontée. Mais ce rejet lui valut une gifle et une main lui tira les cheveux afin que son visage soit bien face de celui de son ravisseur.

"- Regarde moi bien, Sherlock, gronda ce dernier, personne ne viendra te chercher, tu es à moi, tu es mort, je suis mort, nous sommes morts et je suis le maître de ce lieu.  
- Ne pense pas que Mycroft est bête, il est plus intelligent que ...ahpmf !"  
On l'avait encore giflé pour sa réponse.  
"- Tu sais que j'ai toujours détesté que l'on me conteste, Sherly...alors nous allons commencé par t'éduquer. Entre nous deux, je crois que tu es celui qui est le moins discipliné, n'est ce pas ?" Lança-t-il en enfilant les gants de cuirs noirs.

Il ouvrit la boite noir qui avait intrigué Sherlock. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia et il sentit son coeur battre puissemment dans sa poitrine. Des fouets lisses, des cravaches neufs et des battes durs dormaient patiemment.  
"- Non, tu n'oseras pas...murmura Sherlock, tu ne peux...  
- Je fais ce que je veux, Sherly, tu es à moi, je suis l'ainé. N'est ce pas ?"

Il attrapa habilement un fouet et frappa rapidement le corps du détective qui gémit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une déchirure sur sa poitrine. Le coup lui semblait traverser la chemise. Ses yeux le piquaient déjà.

"- Au fait, tu n'as toujours pas dit qui je suis ! S'exclama son ennemi en s'amusant avec ses cheveux bouclés, dis mon nom, s'il te plait !

Le fouet frappa encore une fois sur Sherlock qui gémit essayant de garder son sang-froid.

"- Tu as entendu ! Je veux que tu dises mon nom !"

Il doubla ses coups, puis tripla. Le détective avait réussi à retenir ses cris jusqu'à la 15 ème.

Pourtant, quand il vit son prisonnier à demi inconscient, il arrêta s'approchant de lui. Il releva le menton de Sherlock qui a été affaibli par les coups.

"- Alors, minauda-t-il, dis le ! C'est pas bien compliqué, Sherly !"

Sherlock haleta. Son corps lui brulait, il sentait les rayures rouges ancrés dans sa peau. Sa chemise avait à sa grande surprise tenu bon, bien que des déchirures était apparues.

"-Youhou, Sherly, mon petit, dêpêche toi ! Sinon...j'utiliserai...

- A quoi bon le dire, si tu sais comment tu t'appelles ? Souffla-t-il avec douleurs.

- Pour que je sache et tu saches à qui tu as affaire. Pour que tu n'oublies pas où tu es. Pour que ton esprit comprenne ce qu'il est en train de se passer ici et maintenant. Pour que tes illusions s'envolent. Pour que tu vois que je suis là, et que je ne suis pas mort. Alors, Sherly, tu me dis qui je suis et ensuite ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui...

- Pourquoi restes-tu si...ah...ah..."

Il sentit ses cheveux tirés à l'arrière violemment. Il était obligé de se cambrer si bien qu'il lui semblait que sa nuque allait se briser.

"- Arrête...James...

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- S'il te plait James.., cria Sherlock.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris...

- Stop...grand frère..."

Ces derniers mots dits, ses cheveux furent libérés. Quelques larmes de douleurs glissèrent sur les joues creuses de Sherlock. Autour de lui, son frère, oui, son frère, dansait de victoire.

Oui. James Holmes. James Holmes, frère jumeau de Sherlock Holmes. Ils étaient frères jumeaux, se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau...


	3. Chapter 3

James Holmes tourna autour de Sherlock pendant quelques secondes observant le corps meurtri de son jumeau. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient tellement qu'on pourrait penser que James était Sherlock et vice-versa. James sifflotait joyeusement caressant avec une cravache les joues de son frère.  
"- Que veux-tu de moi...! Désespéra Sherlock qui ne supportait plus de rester debout.  
Son frère sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui.  
"- Je veux que tu subisses les pires souffrances physiques et morales, répondit-il à la direct, tu en as marre d'être debout non ?"  
Sherlock ne répondit pas.  
"- Répond ! Gronda James en claquant la cravache sur le torse maintenant nu de son jumeau, j'ai dit de répondre !"  
Il continua à le frapper jusqu'à que le détective émit un son. Les coups étaient atroces. Il avait pensé pouvoir résisté mais ses jambes en plus que ses bras qui restaient attachés par le plafond l'avaient énormément affaiblis.  
"- Oui, réussit-il à dire.  
- Gentil frère, le félicita James en ébouriffant ses cheveux bouclés.  
- Tu ..n'as pensé à..notre mère ? Souffla Sherlock malgré lui.  
- Maman ? Tu crois que elle pense à nous ? Ou je veux dire à toi ? Elle est en voyage 24h sur 24h, pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle se préoccupe de nous...et puis, elle va bientôt mourir...  
- Pourquoi fais-tu ça, James ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?"  
Son frère jumeau marqua une pause et joua un peu avec la chemise complètement déchiré de Sherlock.  
"- J'aime m'amuser, Sherly...  
- C'est toi qui a crée Moriarty, toi qui a enlevé les deux enfants...voilà pourquoi la petite fille avait crié en voyant mon visage...c'était toi...  
- Eh, oui, petit frère, c'est moi, ricana James, le jeu était tellement amusant...Tu te souviens quand nous étions petits ? On aimait jouer aux échecs et à chaque fois que l'un perdait, on devait obéir au gagnant...Quand tu gagnais, tu t'en fichais...mais quand tu perdais...je ne m'en fichais pas;  
- Et c'est ce que tu souhaites que je fasse : Obéir à tes ordres ?  
- Non, non c'est trop facile, c'est ennuyeux !  
- Qu'est ce qui te prends tout à coup ? S'exclama Sherlock en haletant faiblement, tu n'es plus le frère que je connaissais...arrg..."  
James l'avait frappé au dos avec la cravache ne souhaitant pas qu'il finisse sa phrase.  
"- Tu te souviens de notre père ? On se chamaillait souvent pour savoir lequel de nous deux était son préféré...Je t'ai donné plusieurs indices sur moi, lors de ta dernière enquête ? Les paroles de Moriarty. Les contes de fées étaient ceux que Papa nous racontait. Et la substance que le petit garçon avait utilisé pour donner un indice aux policiers était la même que celle qui se trouvait dans le laboratoire de notre père. Et bien sur, les informations que j'ai donné à la journaliste...Je t'ai donné tous ces indices mais tu les as bêtement ignorés. Bien sur, tu croyais dur comme fer que j'étais bel et bien mort.  
- Pourquoi fais tu tous ça ? Répéta alors Sherlock;  
- Je te l'ai dit pour m'amuser. Nous ne sommes pas ordinaires...  
- Il y a plus. Qu'est ce qui t'as emmené à te confronter à moi ? "  
James regarda Sherlock droit dans les yeux.  
"- Tu as tué Papa. Tu te souviens ?"  
- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Protesta-t-il ne comprenant pas encore où il en voulait en venir, je ne l'ai jamais tué...il a été prouvé que quelqu'un d'autre...  
- Pourtant tu étais le seul à te trouver avec lui lorsque la balle avait été tiré."  
Sherlock se souvenait bien du jour où son père était mort. Son père avait demandé à le voir dans son bureau. C'était un soir d'été et il avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait voulu lui parler de son avenir. Il avait voulu lui parler de la carrière de médecin que Sherlock ne voulait suivre. Ils s'étaient disputés et bagarrés. Dans la violence, Sherlock n'avait pas entendu le coup de feu mais c'est quand il fit le corps de son père qui restait à genoux, le front en sang, qu'il avait compris que quelqu'un avait tiré de la fenêtre ouverte. Sherlock s'était tout d'abord précipité vers la fenêtre mais il ne vit personne dehors. Et quand il se retourna, son père était affalé sur le sol. Mort. Jamais Sherlock n'avait pu retrouver l'assassin de son père. Il avait été maintes et maintes fois soupçonné pour le meurtre pour son père. Il était jeune et ne savait pas vraiment comment se défendre judicieusement. La perte de son père l'avait beaucoup affecté et il s'était donc dirigé vers le métier de détective en espérant entre temps trouver celui qui a causé le doute dans sa famille et la mort de son père.  
"- Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir, Sherlock, c'est toi qui l'a tué, dit James en le ramenant dans le présent.  
- Non, je ne l'ai jamais tué...tu dois me croire !  
- Tu m'as déjà menti plusieurs fois pour ton propre interet. Te souviens tu des devoirs que nous avions quand nous étions à Harrow School ? Tu disais que tu ne comprenais rien et que tu ne pouvais pas m'aider...mais tu avais toujours de très bonnes notes...mais c'est parce que tu VOULAIS PAS m'aider ! Hurla James en le fouettant plusieurs fois sur le torse qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.  
"- Je..je...te...promets...que...j'étais...sincère...haleta Sherlock entre les coups.  
- Et le jour où tu m'as accusé d'avoir fumé alors que ce n'était que toi ! Continua James en n'arrêtant pas ses gestes, c'était surement sincère ? Répond ! Répond quand je te l'ordonne !  
- ...non..ah...ah...arrête...s'il...s'il..te...plait...  
- Je n'arrêterai que lorsque tu me diras que tu as tué notre père ! Dis le ! Dis que tu as tué papa !"  
Plus il parlait, plus il le battut encore plus fort. Et pour enfoncer le clou, il se servit une nouvelle fois du fouet et le frappa de toutes parts. Sherlock cria, sa peau lui brulait. Ses yeux laissèrent tomber des larmes.  
"- Alors ? Tu vas le dire ! Continua James en ne lui laissant aucun répit, tu as tué notre père ! Dis le !"  
Voyant que Sherlock ne pouvait guère parler à cause des cris de douleurs qu'il emettait, il permit une pause. Le détective haleta et sanglota. Du sang s'échappait des fissures de peau causés par le fouet. Les fibres de son pantalon commençaient à se détacher.  
"- J'attends toujours, murmura James en levant le menton de son frère à l'aide du fouet.  
- Je...ne..ne..l'ai pas...tué..."  
Son frère leva le bras. Sherlock hurla encore et encore. Pourquoi son jumeau insistait-il sur le fait qu'il est tué son père ? Il ne l'avait pas tué. Jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loinà cause des coups de fouet qu'il recevait. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, c'était à la fois une torture physique et intellectuelle. Le détective avait toujours eu l'habitude de penser et penser à n'importe quelle situation mais le fouet n'était pas une situation favorable à son cerveau.  
Quand enfin, James s'immobilisa pour reprendre un peu de souffle, aux moins 15 mins s'étaient écoulés. Sherlock aurait cru que une heure était passée. Il se tortillait mal. Ses bras lui étaient devenus si lourds qu'ils étaient positionnés maladroitement tordu et qu'il aurait cru que les lanières de cuir allaient se briser. Des fourmis parcouraient toutes les minutes ses jambes. Il avait horriblement besoin de s'asseoir et de les plier. Haletant et salivant, il n'arrivait plus à penser que autres choses que la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Lui-même ne pouvait garder la tête haute.  
Tout à coups, il sentit une main caressant son torse par dessus ses innombrables blessures. Des frissons traversèrent son corps meurtri. Son frère admirait son chef d'oeuvre de torture.  
Sherlock était à la fois embarrassé et craintif, jamais ses frères n'avaient autrefois touché son corps. Même étant petit, il avait toujours évité les contacts physiques avec son jumeau. Il se souvenait que souvent James adorait lui faire des calins le soir lorsque les deux s'ennuyaient. Jamais il n'avait refusé mais il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise obligeant, 5 minutes après, à couper ce seul et unique geste d'amour fraternel. D'entre les deux, c'était bien Sherlock qui ne supportait pas les gestes affectueux ou les touches des autres individus que ce soit dans sa famille ou ailleurs.  
Et ça, James le savait. C'est pourquoi il avait commencé à caresser le corps meurtri de son frère; Il le vit gigoter légèrement mais affaibli, cela s'estompa.  
"- Si ce n'est toi qui aies tué papa, essaie de connaitre le meurtrier...murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Sherlock en enroulant ses bras autour du bassin.  
- Comment...James, qu'est ce que tu...souffla ce dernier sentant les caresses de son jumeau qui le torturaient autant mentalement que physiquement. Cependant, malgré cela, son cerveau travaillait aussi vite que possible.  
_Jamais il n'avait tué son père. Jamais il n'avait tué quelqu'un. Un meurtrier l'avait tué. Un assassin l'avait tué. Un homme l'avait tué. Quelqu'un qui aimait tué. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas froid. Quelqu'un de sang froid. Quelqu'un qui connaissait son père. Quelqu'un qui savait que la fenêtre était ouverte. Quelqu'un qui connaissait la relation entre le père et le fils. Quelqu'un qui connaissait l'endroit. Quelqu'un qui tirait bien. Une arme qui ne tremblait pas. Une arme dont tuer était sa priorité. Un bon tireur d'élite. Jim Moriarty. James Moriarty. James Holmes._


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock s'agita brusquement, obligeant à l'autre homme de reculer un peu.

"- Tiens, tiens, est ce que mon frère se rebelle ? S'amusa James.

Le détective leva la tête jetant un regard noir à son jumeau.

"- C'est toi qui l'a tué ! Tu l'as tué ! S'exclama Sherlock, tu l'as tué.."

James resta silencieux balançant son fouet que son prisonnier craignait. Puis il sourit et éclata de rire. Un rire diabolique.

"- Tu as raison, petit frère, j'ai tué papa...Je savais qu'il allait te faire venir pour parler de tes études et je savais entre nous, que toi et lui ne vous entendiez plus depuis que nous avions atteint l'âge de 18 ans. Je savais que la fenêtre était ouverte. J'avais tous préparé, les armes et la fenêtre qui pouvait me permette de passer pour arriver à celle du bureau. C'était facile, je dois dire...mais dommage que tu n'as pas dit que c'était toi, tout à l'heure, ça m'aurait fait tellement plaisir !

- James, pourquoi l'avoir tué ? C'était notre...père...

- Tu étais son préféré. Même quand tu l'avais désobéi. Il t'adorait parce que tu étais doué. Et moi, je n'étais rien. J'étais presque ordinaire. Je pensais que je n'avais aucun talent. Et j'ai rencontré Carl Powers; Tu t'en souviens ? Nous étions devenu de bons amis. On allait souvent à la piscine. Et un jour, il t'a rencontré lors d'une fête pour l'école...Il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi et de ton talent d'observations...

- Et tu as décidé de le surprimer...continua Sherlock.

- J'étais en colère. après il s'est moqué de moi, il disait que je ne te ressemblais pas...que j'étais différent. Il a même commencé à t'apprécier. Et je l'ai tué. en sachant que j'étais le seul à connaitre sa faiblesse. Puis tu connais la suite. Les chaussures, la paumade et tout le bordel...c'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais un don. Le don de tuer. Le don d'organiser n'importe quel méfait. Ce qui m'a totalement écarté de toi. J'étais heureux de savoir que moi-aussi j'avais le sens des affaires criminels. Moi, je tuais...et toi...tu sauvais. J'ai commencé à décider à faire tout le contraire de toi. Et aujourd'hui aussi, je fais toujours et encore le contraire de toi. Je fais ce que toi tu ne fais pas. Je suis le contraire de toi. Je suis toi. Mais je suis ton opposé à la fois. Tu es du coté des anges et moi, du coté des démons. J'aime ce que toi tu n'aimes pas ou ne désires pas..."

Il s'approcha de son jumeau qui attachait par le plafond, se tortillait espérant s'écarter des touchers de son frère. Il s'approcha jusqu'à qu'il ne resta pas plus de quelques centimètres entre leurs visages. Sherlock ne savait pas ce que cherchait son frère. Il n'avait pas confiance en la suite. Certes, ses coups de torture avaient cessé pour un temps illimités mais il ignorait quel était l'humeur et l'envie de James.

"- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'aimais te faire des calins le soir, Sherly ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi souvent j'étais réveillé avant toi le matin ?

- Non, répondit-il malgré lui.

- Je t'adorais ! ne crois pas qu'aujourd'hui je ne t'aime pas, non...C'est tout le contraire. Je suis un fan de toi. Je suis ton frère et je suis le premier fan de mon propre frère. Comme les Stars ou les chanteurs où leurs frères et soeurs sont leurs premiers fans...Si j'ai tué, Carl, c'est parce qu'avant tout, il t'aimait...si j'ai tué notre père, c'est parce que à la fois, il t'adorait et, ne m'aimait pas...Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un puisse t'aimer autre que moi...Je suis ton frère et il est normal de te préserver.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi...soupira le détective confus par les paroles de son jumeau, Mycroft m'apprécie et ...

- Mais Mycroft est notre frère...je ne pense pas qu'il puisse t'aimer autant que moi je t'aime, petit frère ! Et puis lui aussi, il m'aime aussi !

- Pourquoi me bats tu alors ? Lança Sherlock en jetant un regard à la cravache.

- Parce que j'aime te voir souffrir ! Tu as oublié que je suis ton opposé et que je fais le contraire de toi ! Tu bats des hommes morts...je bats des hommes vivants...tu es mon frère préféré, il faut bien que je m'occupe ! Que je puisse jouer avec toi..passer du temps avec toi...tu te souviens des cubes que l'on jouait étant enfant ? Tu aimais les construire et...j'aimais les détruire...

- Tu as perdu les esprits...je ne te reconnais plus, souffla son jumeau.

James sourit et sans prévenir, attrapa le cou de son frère et rapprocha leurs visages puis leurs lèvres qui se rencontrèrent. Un gémissement se fit entendre. Sherlock essaya de se libérer de ce baiser incestueux au plus vite mais en étant attacher et avec des jambes douleureux, il était difficile pour lui de sortir de cette position si embarrassant et si illégitime. Il tenta même de tourner la tête mais la main ferme de son frère l'en empêcha. Il sentit la langue de son frère froler ses lèvres qui s'étaient bloqués.

Puis, James attaqua les joues de son jumeau en les léchant et en les embrassant.

"- Arrête ! supplia Sherlock haletant et détestant les embrassades de son frère, tu n'as pas le droit..."

Mais il continua. Sa langue parcourut tous le visage de Sherlock en passant par le cou.

"- James ! pria Sherlock ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait tous ça, arrête je t'en prie..."

James remonta vers les lèvres de son frère qui gémit une nouvelle fois. Le baiser durait une éternité pour Sherlock qui souhaitait que cela s'arrêtait.

Enfin quand leurs corps se séparèrent, le détective inspira fortement. Il essaya de reprendre correctement ses esprits.

"- Tu délires complètement ! s'écria-t-il avec difficulté, c'est...c'est...de l'inceste !

- Et alors ? J'ai dit que je fais ce que toi tu ne fais pas et ce que tu n'aimes pas faire ! Se moqua James en s'approchant dangereusement de lui, je te l'ai dit, je te ferais souffrir autant physiquement que mentalement. Il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, ainsi leurs corps étaient collés entre eux et l'embrassa de nouveaux. Tandis que Sherlock tentait désespérément de se dégager de lui, il sentit brusquement et avec horreur que des doigts étaient en train d'enlever le bouton de son pantalon. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que l'on faisait, il savait seulement qu'une main entra en douceur et lentement à l'intérieur de son pantalon qui était assez ouvert pour laisser passer la main. Enfin quand James arrêta l'embrassade, sa main s'infiltra dans le boxer de Sherlock.

"- Non...arrête...arrête...Pria ce dernier, James...tu ne peux...hah !"

James sourit quand il entendit son jumeau criait de terreur quand il empoigna le sexe. Des flots de larmes s'évadèrent des yeux fermés du détective qui sanglota à n'en plus finir. James continua à s'amuser avec le pénis en main et se permit de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois rapidement.

"- Je veux que tu te souviennes que étant ton frère, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ! Murmura-t-il près du visage de son prisonnier de frère, souviens toi de ta douleur, souviens toi de mon plaisir.

- Je...t'en;..prie...arrê...arrête...bredouilla Sherlock avec effort. Il se laissa aller. Il gémit, émettant des sons qu'il trouvait autrefois monstrueux.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Quel était le but de son jumeau ?

Les yeux des deux frères se croisèrent. A travers l'un, la peur, à travers l'autre la cruauté.

* * *

**Petite info : j'ai supprimé les deux dernières phrases. J'ai vraiment honte d'écrire cette fanfic...**


End file.
